


2001: A Eurovision Odyssey

by Eurovision1956 (SamoShampioni)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2001, 2001: A Space Odyssey, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, ESC, Eurovision, Gen, HAL - Freeform, HAL 9000 - Freeform, eurovision 2001, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Eurovision1956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eurovision 2001 in space! Sorta based on the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2001: A Eurovision Odyssey

It was 1999 when the human race left Earth for the final time. The pollution and the fallout from the nuclear war was one thing, but when the meteor hit New York City and the dust blocked out the sun worldwide, the people knew that there was nothing they could do for Earth now. They could either leave for the stars or stay on the planet and die. As the world's greatest rocket scientists banded together, the advancements in space technology were made and in July 1999 mankind said goodbye to planet Earth for the final time, leaving behind everything they knew for a new journey amongst the stars. And at first things went well, really well, and each country had their own spaceship. The huge ships were identical except for the flags that were painted on the outside. But having all the countries seperated lead to the rise of nationalistic movements, and in 2000 there was a split and two factions emerged, the European Federation and the American Alliance. There then was the question of which faction the United Kingdom starship would choose to join, but after rebels from the American Alliance assassinated Queen Elizabeth II, the choice was clear and the Brits opted to be a part of the European Federation. The situation escalted as hatred ran deep between the two groups, and, after a brief war, the two groups of ships seperated, and went different ways. They hadn't seen each other since, but the two groups were both prepared for a conflict sometme in the future. In some tales there are a 'good' and a 'bad' side, this wasn't the case here. Both sides were just looking out for themselves, trying to forge a new home for themselves using the rather limited resources that space provided them. All of the people from all sides wished they could return to Earth, but the planet had been ruined beyond repair. They held on to the hope that one day they would find a new planet that was just like Earth, maybe even better. This hope was all that they had in the cold unforgiving void of space.  
\---  
Meanwhile, the Eurovision Song Contest was still contested by the European nations, albeit in space; in part to bring the European Federation closer together, and in part to strengthen them against their new enemies, the American Alliance, just in case they ever returned. Last year, the contest had been won by Denmark on board the Swedish ship 'Stockholm', and so this year the contest would be held on board the Danish spaceship, _Dansevise_. The annual contest was a comfort for the Europeans, as it reminded them of the good old days, back home, on Earth. This would be the second time a Eurovision Song Contest had been held in space.  
But this year's contest would be a little different. In preparation for hosting the song contest, the Danish government was installing a new system onto the ship, an intelligent supercomputer that would control everything automatically. HAL 9000. Denmark had always been one step ahead of the other spaceships, and today they were going to prove it.  
The Danish scientist removed the blanket from the machine, and revealed the supercomputer to reporters from all over the European Federation. The machine's cold, red eye started at them, looking around the room.  
"My name is HAL 9000. I am the new supercomputer for the Danish ship Dansevise. I assure you I am foolproof and incapable of error," the machine stated, "I promise you, this will be the greatest Eurovision Song Contest we have ever had. Glory to Denmark."  
The reporters rushed to take pictures of this new computer. It was like nothing they'd ever seen before.  
"My friends," the scientist grinned, "Say hello to HAL 9000!"


End file.
